1. Technical Field
The embodiments of this document are directed to a method of resizing an image to be appropriate for purposes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recent development of technologies relating to image compression, digital cameras, or memory integration prompts production, distribution, and use of a number of types of digital image data. Various electronic devices provide functions of storing and displaying the digital image data correspondingly.
For users to more easily approach the digital image data, there is a need for providing resized digital image data to be suited for purposes to the users.